Hurts know, dear family
by Aimi Yumiko
Summary: La historia de jóvenes que aprenderán a vivir con la carga de sus decisiones caprichosas y de su dolor. Con un pobre ángel que tiene una misión: "Volver a unirlos". Y ayudar a salvar del odio y dolor a SU muñeca rota. -Él es mi hijo, pero ¡¿Por qué no mi dijiste!/ -Yo creí que eras más feliz con tu amante/ -Ella es tu verdadera madre/ -¡¿Qué! Te odio/


**Hello girls and boys **

**Hola Chicas y Chicos, espero que les haya ido bien, bueno yo aquí aportando un Fic de Naruto, Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun; sé que ya paso pero quería darle algo a esta serie tan maravillosa y más a su personaje principal, como dice mi mamá es mejor tarde que nunca, jajaja, espero que les guste este fic, NO HAY PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NI SECUNDARIOS TODOS TENDRÁN SU HISTORIA.**

**Se los digo porque no quiero que crean que es un Fic solo con una pareja principal ya que no lo es, solo que me inspire más en unas que otros, habran pequeños Occ's en los personajes pero tratare de usar más sus personalidades**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Dedicado a: Selene-Moonlight, Bella Scullw, Aniyasha, Zholamale, Uyamiko, AkemiU, Haru No Ai To Yuki, Hime Tsuki (no me acuerdo bien si así se escribe, gomen, Hime-chan) **

**Comunidad:  
Kunoichis NaruFictions**

**Disclaimer:  
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto-sama**

**Mundo alternativo **

**By: Mii-chan **

_**Summary **_

_La historia de jóvenes que aprenderán a vivir con la carga de sus decisiones caprichosas y de su dolor. Con un pobre ángel que tiene una misión: "Volver a unirlos". Y ayudar a salvar del odio y dolor a SU muñeca rota. _

_-Él es mi hijo, pero ¡¿Por qué no mi dijiste?!/ -Yo creí que eras más feliz con tu amante/ -Ella es tu verdadera madre/ -¡¿Qué?! Te odio/ -Tienen que entender, por favor / -Tú no sabes como es mi vida, no tienes derecho a decirme nada / -Morir, ¡Morir! Eso es lo que deseo / -No podre, Kami, son muy testarudos y tienen mucho dolor/ -Yo sé que podrás, lo harás/ -¿Quién es él, mami?/ -¿¡Cómo pudiste volver, y hacerme esto!?/ -Kirai, kirai/ -Perdóname, por favor/ -¡Déjame en paz, porque debería escucharte cuando tú me dejaste!/ -Detente, no lo hagas/ -Suéltame, déjame caer, déjame morir/ -No lo hare mientras que yo sea tu ángel/ -Confíen en mí, existe una nueva oportunidad/ -Los hombres me han lastimado mucho, no sé/ -Yo no te hare daño. Te lo prometo_

_¿Podrá solo un ángel unir lo que se dejó ir cuando todo estaba destruido? _

_-Creo que todo ha vuelto iniciar/ -Tengo una nueva oportunidad, y ya sé que elegir/ -No, no lo hare por la empresa. Esta vez será diferente/ -No, creo que será mejor que no tomare más/ Perdón, tengo que ir a donde mi esposa, me excuso. Pero esta vez hare lo que debí hacer. _

**_.-*-._.-*-._**

**Hurts know, dear family**

Capítulo: Vidas diferentes, igual dolor

Las paredes no pueden guardar todo lo que sucede, siempre se sabrá, jamás hay que olvidar este dicho: "Las paredes tiene oídos". Ese pequeño dicho al parecer fue a oídos sordos del Uchiha menor que olvido aplicarlo aquel día cuando hizo de sus fechorías, y decidió contárselo a su mejor amigo, aquella vez sin darse cuenta mientras que contaba lo que había hecho.-por los efectos del alcohol.-la mejor amiga de su prometida escucho todo y como buena amiga ella le conto todo a su prometida.

Cuando se enteró de que Sakura sabía todo creyó que su mejor amigo lo traicionó pero al ver la mirada de esté y al explicarle que ese día mientras hablaban Karin se había escondido detrás de las paredes de los vestidores de hombres y escucho todo lo que él le contaba y que rápidamente informo a Sakura, recordó el maldito dicho que su madre siempre le decía, dicho que nunca aplico y que ahora lo estaba pagando perdiendo a la mujer que más amaba.

-Escúchame Sakura, por favor. –rogaba desesperadamente. En vano eran las rogaciones del Uchiha a su amada que en ese instante estaba empacando sus cosas para irse lo más lejos de él, aún lugar donde nunca la encontrara y ella pudiera realizar su vida otra vez. Lágrimas… no, ella se prometió no llorar y no lo haría, sus ojos verdes solo miraban la ropa que empacaba rápidamente para poder salir lo más rápido de ahí.

Miro los ojos ónix y mostro la desilusión que sentía en ese instante hacia a él y la decisión que tenía y que cumpliría. –No ruegues más, el papel de víctima no te queda –escupió con odio ante la mirada incrédula del pelinegro. -No –e mires así. Como querías que reaccionara, que te diera un premio por haberme puesto los cachos, o que te digiera: "OH, mi amor, yo sé que fue por el trago, te perdono" –Cerro fuertemente la maleta donde empaco todas sus cosas.

-No, no esperabas que me digieras eso o que me premiaras –respondió agachando la cabeza en modo de arrepentimiento, sus manos se volvieron en forma de puños; impotencia lo que sentía la saber que no podía hacer o decir nada para retener a la persona que más amaba y que perdería por un par de copas y unos besos que se convirtieron en caricias y luego a la cama, no supo cómo no pudo detenerse si fue por el alcohol o porque quería.

-Entonces, que esperabas; lo que me hiciste me hirió Sasuke –bajo su mirada y lágrimas asomaban por salir de sus ojos. –No llores por favor –pido el azabache al ver que los ojos de su amada se cristalizaban. –No tienes por qué decirlo, ni lo hare ni lo haría –alzo su maleta y con la decisión y el valor que tenía empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Sentía un terrible dolor en su corazón al darse cuenta de la drástica decisión que estaba tomando, una decisión que podría hacerla arrepentir todo la vida, pero… ¿Segundona? O ¿Cachona? No eso nunca, y sabía que esta no sería la última de las infidelidades de Sasuke, esta solo era la del inicio de las mil veces de traiciones que haría era mejor alejarse de él antes de que ella no pudiera y mantuviera dolo llorando. –Cherry, por favor –tomo su muñeca para tratar de que ella no se fuera.

Sakura siguió caminando hasta que ya se iba a romper la unión de manos, paro un instante tomando aire. –No me vuelvas a decir así, perdón pero yo no podré vivir así, sabiendo que no podría confiar en ti, porque lo que tú me hiciste lo volverás hacer…

-Ie, Che… Sakura. Te lo juro yo no lo volveré hacer, te lo prome…

-No jures ni prometas en vano, adiós –fue lo único que dijo antes de romper la unión de manos y salir por esa puerta. Sasuke cayó arrodillado tratando de contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, una parte de él le gritaba que saliera corriendo y la persiguiera porque una parte de él sabía que si la dejaba ir no la volvería a ver pero otra le decía que le dejara ir porque un aparte de él sabía que lo que dijo ella decía la verdad.

-Perdóname, Cherry… -susurro antes de dejar escapar las lágrimas que querían salir por otro lado Sakura se encontraba destruida, un aparte de ella deseaba que Sasuke saliera y le digiera que todo lo que ella dijo era mentira que él iba a estar con ella, que no le volvería a ser infiel pero no fue así, ella tenía un buen futuro y la plata no era un problema pero sentía que en ese lugar se estaba quedando su corazón.

-¿A dónde vamos señorita? –preguntó el chofer.

-Al aeropuerto… -una fina lágrima se escapó de su ojo pero se pierdo en su mejilla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-La corte del distrito de Shibuya falla en favor del padre. La custodio del niño Kazuo Natsuki de cinco años es totalmente del padre –dicto la sentencia el juez.

Sintió que una daga atravesaba su corazón, él… él obtuvo la custodia de su primogénito, de su único hijo, pero… ¿¡Que pasaba acá!? Ella era la madre, por Dios santo; la madre, ella tenía más derecho sobre él que ese que decía ser su padre, ella fue la que sintió el dolor de parir a su hijo, ella fue la primera que sostuvo a su hijo en sus manos, ella fue la que estuvo con él desde que él abrió sus pequeños ojos porque ese que estaba al otro lado de ella siempre prefirió su maldito trabajo antes que a su familia.

Pero aun así él estaba obteniendo la custodia totalmente y ella que obtenía; solo un terrible dolor en su pecho y sentir como se partía en pequeñas partículas su corazón, no, eso no se merecía, ella que siempre estuvo esperando en esa maldita mansión, no lo haría más aunque tuviera que dejar su corazón con él.

-Espero que estés feliz, ¿no? Obtuviste lo que querías. Pero aun así con todo el pesar de mi alma tendré que dejar a mi hijo, pero te juro algo; esto que estás haciendo lo pagaras con creces. Cada maldita lágrima que he derramado por tu maldita culpa espero que el destino te la cobre caro –sollozo con odio. Su mirada azul se posó con el ónix que tenía enfrente.

-Ya lo estoy pagando, esto pudo ser de otra manera si tan solo….

-¿Sabes? Me canse de esperar. –tomó su bolso con fuerza. Bajo su mirada y trato de normalizar su respiración pero esta parecía no querer normalizarse, odio y dolor mezclándose en un corazón hueco era una mala mezcla.

-Puedes ver al niño cuando quieres pero… -volteó su mirada para no ver a la persona que tanto amaba llorar, eso le hacía sentirse un cobarde por hacer lo que hacía, por utilizar sus influencias para hacer que el juez fallara a su favor pero en ese entonces creyó que era la única forma de hacer que ella se quedara con él pero al parecer eso no iba suceder ni con lo que había logrado. –No podrás quedarte con él, al menos que sea en mí casa o bajo mi supervisión

-Lo entiendo, pero no será un problema, ya que me voy del país –esas simples palabras crearon un hoyo en el corazón de Sai y una ira hacia él mismo por haber perdido lo que una vez tuvo. –Adiós, yo me retiro –la rubia empezó caminar ante la mirada del juez, el jurado, su abogado, la abogada de su exesposo y con la mirada de esté. –No tienes que irte así, puedes despedirte de nuestro hijo

-Si me despido de él, sé que no seré capaz de irme, y ya tomé mi decisión, sino es mucho pedir dile que lo amo, -tomo una bocarada de aire, sentía que se le estaba acabando. –Y que te amo a ti –dijo casi en un murmullo que fue audible para todos.

Al salir de ese lugar sintió que su alma al igual que su corazón se rompía y se quedaban ahí, pero estaba cansada de siempre esperar aún marido que nunca llegaría, que nunca estaría en las fecha importantes con ella y su hijo, que se perdería todo lo importante y lo preocupante de ella y de su hijo, por lo menos esperaba que con su ida concentrara solo su atención en su hijo.

-Perdóname hijo mío, pero estoy cansada de luchar con la amante de tu padre…. –las lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras se dirigía en su auto al aeropuerto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cansada. Esa era la simple palabra que describía a la joven que se encontraba en esa cafetería, cansada de espera una maldita respuesta de ese imbécil, una respuesta que estaba más clara que él agua, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, ella no sería más la marioneta de él, ella se había cansado de ser usada, de que todos la pisotearan sin decir nada, solo esperando un final feliz con él. Pero ella logro abrir los ojos a tiempo, ella se dio de cuenta que ese no era su final feliz.

Le dolía tener que dejar a la persona que tanto amaba, pero… ¿Ser un intercambio? Eso no lo sería, ser un beneficio para la compañía de su padre, solo por su compromiso, no, al inicio no le incomodó la idea pero al ver cómo eran las cosas, claro, ese chico supo hacer su jugada, él supo poner todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre; alguien amoroso, atento, agradable, divertido, entre otras cosas, él se volvió su mundo y ella cayo en su estúpido juego, se arrastró por ese miserable amor.

Ese amor que solo la lastimo, por esperar un final que nunca llegaría, un final feliz que nunca existiría.

-Señorita, su cuenta –fue sacada de su ensoñación por el camarero. Le miro un minuto para luego aceptar la cuenta y pagarle dejando una generosa propina pero se detuvo antes de irse. –Si preguntan por Tenten Ama, usted no me conoce –le dijo antes de retirarse.

…

-¿¡Cómo qué no la encuentran!? –grito eufórico. Neji Hyuuga se conocía por ser una persona muy paciente pero alguien que pasara por ese lugar diría que ese no era Neji Hyuuga, él que se encontraba gritando desesperadamente porque nadie daba razón de su prometida, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. –Eso te pasa por jugar con los sentimientos de Ten-chan –hablo un joven de espesas cejas, el chicho se encontraba sentado justo al lado de su amigo por aquel comentario letal recibió una mirada envenenada.

-Y eso te importa a ti, a ti no debe importarte lo que yo haga ¿O sí? –frunció el ceño. La ira que sentía en ese instante no le permitía actuar como una persona razonable y paciente como él era, pero saber que su mujer había encontrado esos malditos papeles y que los leyó con creces y detalles, le hacía hervir la sangre de solo pensar que ella en ese instante estaba pensando lo peor de lo peor de él, no la culpaba pero le dolía saber que su juego se convirtió en un estúpido amor, que sus dudas para casarse con ella ahora se convertirían en una arma.

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón! De verdad que tú eres el gran Neji Hyuuga, perdón por inmiscuirme en cosas que no me deben importar –se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba. –Si ahora la amas, creo que ya es tarde, ella se fue y no volverá, no por el momento –le dijo antes de irse. El romperse de un florero con la pared fue el único ruido que se escuchó de la oficina del presidente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ojos negros trataban de no mostrar ninguna muestra de lo que realmente sentía en ese instante, ¿Cómo llorar? No podía, no en ese instante frente a toda la prensa japonesa, frente a su "novio", no lo podía hacer solo por algo sin sentido, algo que ella conocía desde el inicio y creyó que se podía olvidar pero realmente no se podía arreglar algo que estaba quebrantado, algo que no tenía sentido, una indiferencia hacía el amor, una donde ella no se enamoraba de él.

Donde todo era por la fama prensa. _"Si realmente lo tú y él ya no se aman, es mejor que termines, Matsu-chan, si sigues así solo sufrirás por él, yo te abro la puerta de mi corazón y la de una nueva oportunidad", _las palabras de su mejor amigo se repetían más de una vez en su mente, con decisión sonrío tristemente, le dolía tener que aceptar la triste realidad. – ¿Te sucede algo?, _mi amor_ –preguntó un pelirrojo. Ella se levantó y con una tristeza y con la expectación de los presentes le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Terminamos, Gaara –le dijo ante los murmullos de todos lo que se encontraban en ese lugar. Al ver el rostro descuadrado de él supo que lo que hizo no le gustó nada a su novio pero… importaba eso, no, por ese momento solo quería pensar en su felicidad y en la de él. –Yo… solo quiero que me des un tiempo, adiós –fue lo único que dijo antes de irse corriendo del set. Gaara se quedó unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, analizando las palabras que ella le acababa de decir.

Cuando entendió todo lo que sucedía salió en dirección hacía donde ella se había ido, al salir se dio de cuenta que frente a él se desarrollaba una imagen que no le gusto ni cinco, miro con odio y dolor lo que sucedía frente a él, Matsuri, SU Matsuri se estaba besando con otro. Una parte de él le obliga a seguir viéndola peor otra solo quería irse lejos de ahí, al entender lo que sucedía, apretó sus puños con impotencia y bajo su cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –fue la única pregunta que hizo a la nada antes de ver como ella se montaba en el auto de ese desconocido y desaprecia. La ira fue un golpe duro para él, haciéndole tomar una herrada decisión sobre lo que sucedía pero… si ella se iba él no se iba ir como un idiota a buscarla, si ella fue la que le traiciono.

Al montarse en su motocicleta negra duro más de una hora dando vueltas por toda la metrópolis de Tokio, al darse cuenta que pronto se quedare su moto sin gasolina decidió parar en una estación dándose de cuenta que tenía un mensaje, al abrirlo mayor fue su sorpresa: "Tú querida novia ya se enteró que esa noche que no pudiste ir a su concierto fue porque te encontrabas en la cama conmigo, conmigo nadie juega no lo olvides, ATT: Sayuri tu querida amante".

Una lágrima traicionera fue lo único que hizo para después sentir un terrible arrepentimiento y dolor.

El cielo de todo Japón se oscureció totalmente para después dar paso a la torrencial tormenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Dime; Kami-sama, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –volvió a quejarse el ángel. No era que él fuera un ángel desobediente, él siempre obedecía y acatada las ordenes de Kami-sama pero el problema era que él no quería tocar esa tierra y menos tener que transformarse en un humano para tener que ayudar a esas personas, que si se encontraban mal era solo por su culpa nada más, no era por nadie más que ellos, por no aceptar las cosas, por no luchar y por caer ante el demonio.

-Eso es verdad, pero… siempre hay que perdonar, no importa qué –le respondió una voz gentil y amable. –Ayuda a esos jóvenes, y créeme que aprenderá muchas cosas, mi querido ángel, además encontraras algo más importante. En ese mundo que tú miras con tal desagrado habrá alguien que te muestre lo hermoso que es.

-¿¡Eh!? –le miro preocupado al ver que la luz que se encontraba desapareció, dio un hondo suspiro tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, era hora deponer manos a la obra. La idea de ir aun le desagradaba pero que más hacia, él era un ángel obediente y Kami-sama tenía fe en que esas personas aún no estaban perdidas les ayudaría entonces a creer en que los ángeles y los milagros existen, y a volver a confiar en el amor.

Sus alas se expandieron por el cielo de Japón que en ese instante se encontraba llorando, al llegar a su destino se paró en una colina para ver a las personas que tenía que ayudar y proteger.

El trabajo seria largo pero lo lograría volver a unirlos para poder ir a su lugar.

…

Os pasos en falso de esa persona le hacían parecer pura indigente a ante toda la gente, se notaba que fuera lo que le hubiera sucedido había sido algo malo ya que se encontraba ensangrentada y con sus ropas rasgadas como si alguien le hubiera hecho algo que mejor dicho nadie quería describir o preguntar. Los ojos perla se encontraban huecos y sin alma, parecía que no pudiera ver ya que al pasar la calle no se dio de cuenta que un camión venia hacia ella, y si Kami existía esa era la hora de que se hiciera presente.

-¡Señorita cuidado! –se escuchó un grito antes que el camión impactara.

**_.-*-._.-*-._**

**Espero que les haya gustado a todos ustedes lectores y lectoras este fic que se me vino en un momento de ocio, XD. **

**Este capítulo fue dedicado a Naruto por sus cumpleaños.**

**Gracias a todos por leer **

**Bye **

**ATT: Mi-chan **


End file.
